1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus, such as a digital camera, and an image capturing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technology for cameras, etc., there is the so-called multi-segment photometry system which divides an object field into a lattice of a plurality of regions for photometry processing. For example, the art disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication (B2) No. 7-27151 calls for dividing a screen into 15 small regions, grouping together these into regions where the main object is present, intermediate regions grouping their peripheries, and other regions and using the luminance difference of the intermediate regions to judge the back light state.